Logan Echolls Story
by Scarlet Fitz
Summary: Welcome to Neptune Veronica Mars' is what he thought to him self as her watched her search for a seat like the leper people saw her as. 'If only they knew the truth' was his last thought before he left his precious seat at the 09'er table...
1. Preface

**(AN: This is just a quick little preface of the way I would have done things. Sorry I know it's a little blunt and self-explanatory, but it's just the preface! And trust me, its better than it sounds!) **

Preface 

Ok first off, Lily is not dead; and is currently dating Logan. But having is an affair with his father, who receptively beats Logan. Giving him one more reason for him to hate Aaron(if he needed any more reasons than he already has). Lynn is still alive and has not committed suicide...yet. And Veronica's family has just moved to Neptune. How will the 09'ers and the rest of Neptune react to Keith, Veronica, and Duncan Mars? 


	2. Under the Radar

_'Well, I'm here. I might as well go in side'_

Logan Ecolles thought to him self siting in the drivers seat of his yellow X-Terra. It was only the first day of Junior year and Logan had almost not gone to school at all that day. The bruises on his back were aching and were defiantly not helpat all. Although the scars that had seemed to be reopened last night and furthermore were only vaguely visible to him and completely invisible to others; he felt them every where he went. 

_'Its just so stupid, I'm already set for life any ways, why do I even need an education?'_

Finally after about 12 minutes of debating with him self on weather to go inside or to go home(the little one he had), Logan stepped out of his car and on to the pavement. 

"Why hello lover!" 

_'God I hate it when she calls me that'_

"Hi Lily."

"So, what have you been up to in the last three days, sense we...met?"

_'Well Lily, the things that have happened in the last 3 days are my dad merrily beat me to pulp. Next same as the last one just worst. And Third Played video games, eventful' _

"Not to much, just the usual. I guess," but when Logan looked back for Lily she was already preoccupied with some new guy which said his name was Duncan or something. He knew not to try to mess with Lily when she was flirting with other guys, it was just her thing and even if he tried to stop her he probably wouldn't succeed, so it was really just a lost cause. Even if it made him justa littlejealous. But instead of worrying himself on stupid stuff he went in to the office to get his schedule. But on his way in he ran in to someone, literally. Causing both him and the little blond he tripped over to fall. 

"Oh, sorry." was all Logan could say

He had never seen her before. But that's not what surprised him, considering that he did not really pay to much attention to the people out of the 09'er crowd. But what had surprised him was her looks. She had a short blond pixie cut and wore a tight black shirt, a red and black plaid mini skirt and big black combat boots. Now he was sure that he had never seen her before, no one in Neptune dressed like that. Especially if they wanted to survive Neptune High and stay under the radar with its social royalty the 09'ers.

"Wow,"but before he could continue his sentience he was cut off buy the girl

"What?"she said with a bitter tone that made him, Neptune's own self proclaimed king of sarcasm nervous...

**(AN: Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon and will most likely be a little longer.I love it when people review,so please do!)**


	3. Fourth Period Lists

**AN:****Ok people before you yell at me for not posting sooner, understand that I have a lot of stuff to get done before mid-terms go out on Tuesday - And like I don't know maybe a HUGE essay on The Holocaust-Hitler in-particular!(Erg I hate L.A.!)But any way I know its short but I plan on posting chapter #3 in the next week(April 13-19) so don't yell(you have Nine Inch Nails to thank for that-their what I listen to well I write-inspiring) AlwaysWithLoVe **

**_Scarlet Fitz ; D_**

_And with that the girl walked away, leaving Logan to his thoughts_

The rest of the morning was a blur to Logan, he could see the world moving around him but wasn't truly prosing it. He felt even more mechanical then ever, that is until forth period journalism.

"Carrie Bishop, Dick Casablancas, Logan Echolls, Molly Fitzpatrick, Sean Friedrich, Casey Gant, Jane Kuhne, Lily Kane."His teacher Ms.Dent was calling role and all seemed normal to Logan until the ninth name was called.

The list seemed to go on and on until a name he had never heard before Veronica Mars, finally snapped out of his state of nothing and rejoined the world. When he opened his eyes he was met be the small blond he crashed into this morning sitting only two seats away.

"Shelly Pomroy, Madison Sinclair, Troy Vandegraff,"

The list continued but Logan's mind was stuck on the little blond. It was then when his eyes met hers. The soft blue of her eyes engulfed him like a tilde wave. She quickly turned her head from Logan's gaze only to have her body re-fixate it. He was stunned to say the least.

'_Wow, I thought I would never see her again. Guess this means that she's my age and I'll probably be seeing her around.'_

Logan was interrupted mid thought when his teacher called out the seating/partners chart.

"Bishop and Kane, Pomroy and Sinclair, Fitzpatrick and Kuhne, Vandergraff and Casablancas, Echolls and.."

"Echolls and Mars and last Gant and Friedrich."

And for the second time that day Logan was snapped from his thoughts back to the real world.


	4. My Idea of Fun

**AN:I'm evil I know...not updating and all. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I hope you like it. Just so you know, I will not be updating until I get some good reviews-mean I know, but right now I'm not entirely sure where this is going and I need some input,inspiration and direction on this. So please tell me what you think and where you would like to see this story go because I live to please...sort of. But as I was saying I have started on Chapter #4 but I will not finish or post it until I have reviews. Sorry, blame my L.A. teacher for pissing me off and giving me loads of home work and an eessay.**

**_Scarlet_**

* * *

_last chapter left off at..._

_"Echolls and Mars and last Gant and Vandergraff."_

And for the second time that day Logan was snapped from his thoughts back to the real world.

* * *

"What!"

"What was that Mr. Echolls?"

"Nothing." Logan said finding his way to the now open seat next to Veronica

"Just so you know, this isn't my idea of fun either." Was all Veronica could choke out, it wasn't like he hurt her feelings. No, she was just surprised to see him and to have him stare at her. And to have him turn out to be her partner none the less. Even now she felt him watching her out of the corner of his eyes, but she did not dare look back at him.

The eleven words that Veronica spoke to Logan were the only ones shared between the two. Not even a word of small talk was uttered. It was one of the most uncomfortable classes either had in a long time.

After the long awaited bell dismissing Veronica from her own personal hell had rang, she ran to find her twin brother Duncan.(AN-See note at bottom)

"Hey Duncan!"

"Oh, hey V." Duncan said looking only slightly away from the girl he was sitting with. She was blond and looked nice enough, so Veronica decided to introduce herself if Duncan wasn't going to for her. But was cut short by the girl introducing herself first.

"Hi I'm Meg."

_'Wow I think she's the first person to smile at me today.'_

"I'm Veronica, but you can call me V."

"Cool, do you want to sit with me and Duncan?"

"Um sure."

* * *

**Across The Quad**

"Who is she?" Lily spat at Logan from where they sat at the 09'er table

"I think her name is Veronica."

"So not what I asked, I asked _who_ is she."

"There's a difference?"

"God Logan, Yes! I mean like is she new and where dose she come from and why is she wearing _that_!"

**Veronica, Duncan and Megs Table **

"So Veronica, have you seen any cute boys yet?" Meg asked in Veronica's ear well Duncan was staring off in the distance

"What? No not really."

"What about Dick Casablancas?"

"Who's that?"

"Him, he's not very bright. But he's easy on the eyes if you know what I mean." Meg replied pointing to a guy with long blond hair that barely covered his bluish eyes. He had pizza in his mouth and from the looks of it he was chatting up a full-shirted blond.

'_Very attractive, the 'there's a U in Ugly' shirt is a nice touch.'_

"And next to him is Logan Echolls. His dad Aaron is an actor, you might have heard of him."Meg continued her sentence ripping Veronica from her train of thoughts and on to a whole set of new ones.

'_That guy is seriously everywhere! Damn who am I kidding, this is high school of he's going to be everywhere.'_

"The girl with them is Lily Kane. Her father is Jake Kane, his company invented streaming video. Yeah she's not exactly nice to people that are not 09er's."

"Meaning? And what's a 09er?"

"A 09er is someone who lives in the prestigious 90909 zip code."Meg explained

After Veronica's questioning look, Meg explained further

"Meaning, if you're not rich, don't get in her way."

"Ok, sorry I guess I went a little brain dead, that makes since."

'_Ok so it's my first day at Neptune high. Amount of possible friends- One_

_Amount of possible enemies-everyone. Great, I feel right at home already!'_

**AN-FYI: Veronica and Duncan are fraternal not identical. **


	5. Dads Never Looked Back

_**AN:This chapter doesn't really feel right to me so I'm sorry if you don't like it...Sorry for the spelling I don't have a Beta.I wont even make excuses...Enjoy!**_

**_CW-If I said I owned VM would you give me Jason cell #?! JUST A THOUGHT!!_**

_**Veronicas POV**_

"Hello loving children! How was your first day at school?" My father Keith asks us

_'Iv had to leave every thing I know, my house, my friends, my mom.'_

_**Flash Back**_

"_Your wrong Keith!"_

"_Come on kids, were leaving."_

_My father had found out that my mother was having an affair that night, but with whom he wasn't sure. When he confronted her, she denied it. We packed our things and were on a plane the next morning, dads never looked back. _

_**End Flash Back**_

"It was fine dad"

_'Honestly I don't know how Duncan deals.' _I think sitting down on the floor where our new couches would soon be. Duncan soon sat next to me and asked me not to tell dad about Meg. Its great to know that he still feel embarrassed. I mean I know he can when he can when he's not on his meds but with them, he sometimes seems like a zombie. You know, he's there physically but _he's _not _really_ there. But I can't really blame him, Its not like he chose to have epilepsy.

"Veronica? How was your first day sweetie?"

"It was OK." I replied quietly

_ring ring ring-_Duncan's phone rang in it plain tone, he look at the ID and wondered off in to his new room to answer it, leaving us alone

"Veronica I know this must be hard for you, it's hard for me and your brother as well,"

I sighed "Dad,"

"We'll get through this we will figure this thing with your mom out and I'm sorry you can't - Veronica?"

I glanced up from my hand, which I had been starring at intensely

"Yeah Dad?"

"Are you listening to me Veronica? Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah sure I did. Can we continue this later?"

"Um, sure honey" Keith said with a confused look on his face as I scattered to my new room

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV**

I walked in to my new room away from my baffled father to find a new apple laptop with a big red bow and all sitting on my new desk

"Dad, what's that shiny thing on my desk?!" I sing-song back into the living room

"Oh that? That's for you."

"Thank you, thank you so much! I love it!" I exclaim happily, giving him a huge bear hug

"Id thought you'd like it! Now go, go try it out!"

I gave him one last squze as I ran back into my room to check out my new laptops' features

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV**

* * *

**_Logan's POV_**

"Ow!"_My back still burns from last night as I knew it would _

"Dude whats your problem? You've been like that all day man!" Dick said as he climbed into the passenger seat of my XTerra

"Its nothing man, I think I slept weird last night 'cuz my back hurts like hell." _Well that's partly true..._

**_Flashback-Echoll's house last night_**

"Logan,where have you been!"

"Out,why?"

"I just got off the plane and I come home to find my son missing, I almost called the sheriff's!"

"Wow I didn't know you cared that much dad."I said with a smile on my face

"What did you just say?"

**_End Flashback_**

_Long story short, I really should have kept my mouth shut... I honestly rather not go home at all but at least with Dick there Aaron wont do anything, at least not in front of him._

"Suck it up man we got some major surfing to do tomorrow!"

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**AN:You know the drill, questions,comments and all that other goo...just say so : )**


End file.
